Hopeless
by uhmeganisthesex
Summary: Why's Hermione let him do this to her? His feelings will never match hers, all she is to him is sex. DM/HG pure smut for the hell of it


Fuck, it's been a week and he hasn't talked to me or so much as looked at me. What the hell is going on?

He's probably moved on and replaced me. Got tired of me, found someone better..

Hermione couldn't help but put herself down with negative thoughts. She sat alone in the library thinking about Draco, pretending to be absorbed in her books.

Suddenly, a slim, stealthy blond swooped in by the table she resided at. Seeming to be completely oblivious to her presence he scanned the shelves and picked out an old leather bound book.

Opening it to a random page somewhere in the middle, he slipped a torn piece of paper from his pocket in the crease of the open book, closed it and placed it back in its spot on the shelf.

After he had gracefully slithered away an eager Hermione picked out the book the boy had just put back. She opened it to the pages that held the small bit of paper.

_**H,**_

_**12:00. Tonight. Dungeons.**_

_**Don't be late.**_

_**-D**_

Hermione's heart fluttered as she read the note. It was 10 now, she had two hours till midnight so she headed up to Gryffindor tower.

In her room, Ginny sat on Hermione's bed and watched her as she frantically rushed around.

"Green or red?" Hermione asked quickly holding up an emerald green bra and a deep red one, both lace.

"Green!" she said deciding herself before Ginny could even open her mouth. "That'll set him off, a little hidden message, eh? A 'dirty mudblood' wearing his precious house's colors."

"Herm, I don't get why you do this." GInny said sincerely. "He's using you."

Quietly Hermione responded, "I know Gin, but you know how strong my feelings for him are.."

Her head dipped down low and she stared at her feet in shame, "This is the only reason he even talks to me and it makes me happy for a little while.."

"-But it tortures you as well! Him stringing you along!" Ginny said angrily.

"Gin, I know but maybe one day he'll feel the same and for now I need this." Hermione said as she walked over to Ginny.

Quietly, Ginny said "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I know, your intentions are for the best but I'll be fine and I gotta go!" Hermione said as she rapidly hugged her best friend and then ran down the stairs to the common room.

Stepping out the portrait hole, Hermione was trying to disguise her excitement and her nervousness.

It was nice being a prefect, not having to worry someone being suspicious of her wandering around so late.

As quickly as she could, she made her way down to the dungeons where Draco quietly waited for her in the shadows.

"Right on time. Not that I'm surprised Granger, you're never late for our appointments." Draco said slyly.

Hermione didn't say anything. Her throat tightened, her palms began to sweat and she didn't know what to say.

There was something about him, something different. Something intoxicating. His voice dripped with negativity and reeked with arrogance. Yet, somehow was seductive and inviting all at the same time.

She hated him and loved him all at once. But he didn't love her. She was nothing more than a piece of ass to him but God damn he was a good fuck soo for now this was all they'd ever be and Hermione accepted that.

"Let's get down to business." Draco said as he roughly grabbed her arm and led her down the dark corridor to an old classroom.

Hermione always liked it when he was rough which fortunately was all the time.

Once in the classroom, Draco cast the usual spells quickly. Then made his way to Hermione.

Roughly, he pushed her up against the stone wall and began kissing and biting all along her neck.

"Good ol Draco," Hermione thought, "Never wastes a second"

With her robe already off and Draco's skilled fingers expertly unbuttoning her blouse. Halfway done with all the buttons Draco impatiently ripped the blouse from Hermione's soft, curvy body. Revealing the rich green lace bra she had specifically chosen.

Draco eyed her chest longingly. Her full breasts beautifully held in the elegant bra.

"For a Mudblood, you look pretty good in emerald but I'm afraid this will have to go." Draco said as easily unclasped the bra and pulled it off her.

Pressing against her bare breasts he kissed her hard, bruising her full, luscious lips.

Hermione bravely pushed her hands against Draco's still fully clothed chest. He stepped backward as she started removing his sweater. She loosened his tie and slid it off and over his head and around her own neck. As she did this Draco finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and removing it.

Grabbing his tie that Hermione now sported, he pulled her into him.

Hermione could feel his growing erection through the fabric of his pants. Draco hastily slid down Hermione's skirt and knickers, leaving her with nothing but his tie.

"Bend over the desk," he said hoarsely. Hermione smiled sexily and walked over to the desk and slowly bent over.

Draco came up behind her and she turned her head so she could see him.

"Spread your legs," he commanded and Hermione did so obediently.

Draco's fingers rubbed gently against Hermione's wetness causing her to moan quietly.

He grabbed her right leg and propped it across the table. One thing Draco loved about Hermione was her amazing flexibility.

Quickly, Draco slid two fingers into her pussy. Slowly pumping in and out causing Hermione's breathe to speed up. She was soo tight. Draco still had no idea had she managed to take all of him.

Just as Hermione's breath really became rapid Draco removed his wet fingers. His hard cock pressed against her ass as he leaned over her and stuck his fingers out for her to lick clean. Once his fingers were licked clean he finally removed his pants and boxers, revealing his huge throbbing member.

Teasingly, Draco brought his cock to Hermione's entrance and slid up and down against her slick slit.

Hermione moaned, longing for him to be inside her.

Draco leaned forward to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Tell me you want it you dirty Mudblood."

Reaching under her he grabbed one of her breasts tightly and squeezing hard.

"I want it Draco, please." Hermione said between rugged breaths.

Draco let go of her breast and grabbed a fistful of her gorgeous, silky, long curly hair. Standing back up straight Draco pulled her hair hard, causing Hermione's head to lift up painfully. But she liked the pain, it turned her on.

Without warning and still clutching her hair Draco slammed his enormous member into her small cunt.

Yelling out as Draco thrust into her, Hermione quickly slipped into ecstasy. The pleasure of it was addicting. Only he could make her feel this way.

Forcefully slamming into her from behind, Draco still clutched Hermione's hair pulling it each time he pulled out only to slam into her again. Hermione screamed with body shaking pleasure.

"God this is so fucking good," Hermione thought to herself. "But honestly, he doesn't even wanna look at my face.. sex is all he'll ever want from me."

Draco's thrusts became faster and deeper with each one as he smacked her ass and pulled her hair. Suddenly he pulled out fully with no warning and spread her ass cheeks aparts.

He spit onto her ass and rubbed it along her tiny asshole and pussy. All of a sudden, Draco slammed forcefully into Hermione's asshole causing her to scream out in pain.

He'd made her do anal before and she had begun to enjoy it some but the pain of the first few thrusts never went away. It hurt like hell but at the same time felt good.

Oblivious to Hermione's cries Draco continued to roughly pound his huge cock into her ass.

He grabbed onto her hips and slammed in harder then ever. Hermione screamed in pain.

He pulled out and flipped Hermione over onto her back. He grabbed Hermione's head and forced her down on him.

At first Hermione had barely been able to take any of Draco's member without choking and crying but she had gotten used to it and now could take in all of him. Blowjobs were something she was particularly good at.

She bobbed up and down on his long shaft, flicking her tongue expertly at all the spots she knew made him crazy. Draco's head fell back and he sighed and moaned in pleasure.

Just as Hermione felt him getting close he pulled her off and picked her up, his arms under her knees. She happily slid down onto him and began rocking as he held her. He pushed her against the wall and slammed rapidly into her. Hermione's eyes closed and her head fell back in pleasure.

Draco continued getting faster and deeper. They both were so close.

"Fuck Draco, harder! I'm close, I'm so close!" Hermione screamed.

Draco listened and pumped harder and faster. As Hermione was climaxing Draco forced her to look at him.

Looking directly in her eyes Draco said, "Hermione I love you. I'm tired of acting, I'm finally ready to admit it."

Hermione looked shocked and confused. She was in utter disbelief. But then Draco kissed her. It wasn't like how he'd kissed her before. It wasn't lust. It was passionate and sincere. It was love. And at that moment Hermione knew everything she hoped for had finally happened.


End file.
